La'arte Della Danza
by llwarner
Summary: Bella Swan is a veteran dancer that had plans to visit her dad before she went to school but something tragic happened and changed everything. Will she give up her dreams of school for her dad and a certain doctor or will The Art of Dancing save her? ExB
1. Break

This is a new story I couldn't get out of my head last night. I am still continuing with quiet on the set but I like this story line also. Let me know if you do too.

The title is Italian for 'The Art of Dancing' Leave me Love

SM owns all things TWI

BPOV

My name is Isabella Swan. I only recently started going by Bella. Mainly because my dad likes it.

I recently made the decision to move to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona.

I was a happy in Arizona, I had a few friends but my true passion was dance. My mother enrolled me into dance classes at the age of 5, when I first started them I was terrible at it, I tried to quit but my mom would let me. So now I am a dance veteran at the age of 18.

I graduated half a semester early from high school because lets face it high school sucks and who wouldn't want to get the fuck out ASAP?!

Like I said I was happy in Arizona, but I felt like I was missing out on something, and that something was my dad. I have never been close to my dad but I still loved him more than anything. He tried as hard as he could to be the best dad he could be. He succeeded in more ways than he knew, I know that I had one of the best dad you could ask for even if I only spent 3 months a year with him. I wanted to come up and spend a summer with him before I went away for school, we had the plans made, he had updated my old room since last summer and said he couldn't wait to surprise me with it.

I was tying up loose ends when my mother had called me, she said that I needed to come home as soon as I could and that's exactly what I did.

I came home to see my mother with her head in her hands and sobbing silently. I had never seen my mother cry because of anything sad but man was she a happy tear lady.

I looked over to my step-dad Phil for any kind of hint of what was going on but I got a shrug and a shake of his head. So I went over towards my mother and bent down on my knees to take her face out of her hands so I could see what was so upsetting.

At first she couldn't get anything out, I tried to calm her down as best I could but she was hiccupping and sobbing hard still. About 10 minutes of her trying to calm down she was finally able to speak.

"Oh Isabella, I am so sorry. I g-got a call from Billy your dads friend. He's been s-shot Izz SHOT!"

"Mom what do you mean? He is ok though right?"

"No baby he is in a coma."

"Mom I gotta go I'm sorry but I need to get to dad."

"I know, your flight leaves in 3 hours."

If you would have told me and hour ago that I would feel like my world would be crumbling by the end of the day I would have never believed it.

So I did what I knew I had to I went up to my room grabbed a duffel and started throwing as much shit as I could in it. I didn't need anything but clothing everything else I could buy when I got there. It took me 20 minutes to get packed. I knew I had to hurry, I couldn't miss this flight.

"Mom I'm sorry to do this to you but can you and Phil take me, I don't know when I am going to break down but I don't want to do it while driving."

"No baby that's fine lets go Phil."

We settled in the car and all I could do is stare out the window.

I was remembering all the things I had always done with my dad. I remember when we would go out on the lake or the river and he would fish while I would just gab on and on. I remember when I was little and he wanted to dance with me, he started off propping my feet on his but the last time I went for a visit, I got him to bust out some old school moves, I had never laughed so hard in my laugh when he busted out the sprinkler.

I smiled at all the memories floating through my head. I knew deep down he would be fine. I knew he would be, he had to be.

When we pulled up to the airport I kissed my mom and Phil on the cheek and ran to where my airline check in was. I went through security and check in, in a total daze. I can't even remember how I sat down. I looked at my phone noticing no missed calls. I just sat there totally blank until I heard the lady on the speaker system saying that they were ready to start boarding.

I walked up there, went through the gate and sat in my seat still feeling…numb. I was brought out of my stupor when I felt us starting to taxi down the runway.

As we were taking off I had this nagging feeling that this trip would mean more to me than I could ever imagine. I didn't know if it was a good feeling or a bad feeling.

******************

EPOV

I was towards the end of my shift when I got a page from the E.R. saying they needed a trauma surgeon. I was tired and exhausted but I really didn't have a choice so I went to prep for whatever surgery was waiting for me.

This was my first year of residency here at Forks General. I chose this Hospital and this town because this is where my family was, I had gone to Med School in Chicago and I loved it there but I still wasn't as happy as I know I could be. I missed my family, I had never been this far away from my brother and sister or my parents for such a long time and I hated it. So I did what I knew I had to and moved back here.

It has been a good decision for me. I live less than 10 minutes away from my whole family. I have been able to watch my nieces and nephews grow from infants to toddlers and it has been amazing.

Here at Forks that biggest traumas that we get are car accidents, bike accidents and hunting accidents and that's pretty much it, it's a bit boring but it's better than dealing with dozens of gun shot victims and over doses and god knows what else from big-city living.

So imagine my surprise when I find out that we have a gunshot victim coming in. He was shot 3 times, once in the shoulder, once in the chest and once near the stomach. I knew this could very well be it for this person. I scrubbed in frantically and got in my dressings to head into the O.R.

I looked at the man on my table and recognized him as Chief Swan. I was merely acquainted with him, but I knew from brief meetings and from what my parents had told me he was a good man.

I accessed the injuries as best as a I could. I noted that the most serious gun shot was the one near his stomach, many people bleed out quickly from being shot in the abdomen so I knew I needed to work fast. In a few minutes I was able to find the bullet. Luckily it seemed the bullet had not hit any major organs or arteries so it was pertinent of me to remove it as quickly as possible and get the blood to stop. I had one of the nurses start dressing the would and getting the blood to stop while I went to the next serious which was his chest, another lucky bullet, it was a clean in and out it was on his far right side. He would have some serious damage to the muscles and tissue but hopefully it could be helped or healed while physical therapy. Last but not least was the shoulder which ironically enough caused the most damage. The bullet had shattered the bones in he should and also ripped through the muscles. This arm would need extensive repair, my main concern right now though is to make sure that I have the bullet out so that specialists can come in and assess the damage that has been done.

Time flew by while I was working on Chief Swan, when I finished my last suture I looked at the clock and noted it had been 6 hours in the O.R. , While working on the Chief I wasn't sure if I wanted to put him in a short term medicinally induced coma or let him work it out while he was awake. By the time the surgery was over, I had decided a coma would be best. He would more than likely be in and out of surgery for at least the next week, and he would heal quicker if he was asleep.

When the nurses had rolled him out of the O.R. and headed towards ICU I knew my job was done.

I didn't know if anyone would be out in the waiting room for him or not but I knew I had to at least look.

When I got out there I had called for any family of the Chief. A tall Native American boy stood up and pushed a man in a wheel chair over.

"Are you the family of Chief Swan?"

"Yes, we are until his daughter gets here."

"Ok well I will fill you in on what's going on right now. Chief Swan was shot 3 times , chest shoulder and abdomen. I was able to remove the bullets and stop the bleeding, however because of extensive damage in his should I put him in a medicinally induced coma to help with the healing. I don't know how long he will be like that but its what is best."

They both nodded their heads and murmured a thank you.

I was even more exhausted than ever and I knew I needed to get o home and go to bed. I went and took a quick shower to wake myself up a but and then rushed out to my car and home.

I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I forgot how much I hated traveling. If its not one thing its another.

I never understand why if your flying in a certain direction why a connecting flight would go another. I flew from Phoenix to Houston and got delayed in Houston due to a thunderstorm in Seattle surprise, surprise!

So what was suppose to take 4 ½ hours took 7 hours, now I am tired and pissed. I grabbed my duffel from above and waited for these slow as shit people to move. I am assuming a majority of people who travel don't do it for pleasure because no one is ever in a hurry. Assholes.

I finally made my way off the plane and headed straight for the exit to get a taxi. I would have rented a car if it wasn't say 4 o clock in the morning. Great.

"I need to get to Forks General as soon as possible, please."

All I got back in response was a grumble from the front seat.

I leaned my head against the window, the cool glass felt amazing on my head and before I knew it I was being awoken my the cab driver.

I gave him his money and exited the cab. I was more alert than I would have thought possible. I looked at my watch to see what time it was, 8:03 am. God I forgot its almost a 4 hour drive from the airport to Forks.

I went into the main entrance of the hospital and straight to the front desk.

"Hello I am looking for Charlie Swans room."

"May I ask who is wanting to see him?"

"I am his daughter Isabella Swan."

"Oh yes of course. He is in ICU right now if you head up there now the doctor will be waiting at the desk to speak to you. If you get on that elevator right behind you and press 3 in will take you up to ICU, follow the signs to the front desk."

"Thank you."

I did exactly as I was told. I exited the elevator and went straight to the front desk labeled ICU. My stomach was in knots to say the least, I was so scared about what the doctor had to say.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I'm here to see my father Charlie Swan."

I saw older man perk his head up at that.

"Hello Miss. Swan, my name is Doctor Gerandy, I will show you to Charlie's room once I tell you everything that's going on." I nodded my head for him to continue. " Charlie was brought in by ambulance at 5:30 last night. He suffered 3 gun shots, one in his chest on the far right side, one in his abdomen and one in his left shoulder. Our Trauma surgeon got the bullets out and stopped the bleeding, unfortunately because of the extensive damage in his shoulder the surgeon made the decision to put him in a medicinally induced coma. He will be having several surgeries in the next few weeks and his body will undergo much stress. If he was awake he would be in a lot of pain and it would take him longer to heal. This way we can do all the surgeries he needs while he is under. His next surgery is scheduled is scheduled for tomorrow morning, its to fix the shattered bones and to put a plate and screws in his shoulder, once that surgery is done we will wait 4-7 days and do a surgery to fix the tissue in his shoulder."

I sat there and took in all this information, my only question was still not answered.

"Is he going to be ok though?"

"I can't tell you that he will be 100% Miss. Swan, until all these surgeries are done I can't say that. I will say that if all the surgeries go as they should and there are no complications, we should be able to take him out of the coma by the end of the month if not sooner. He will have another week or so in the hospital and then lots of physical therapy."

"Ok thank you can I go see him now?"

"Of course follow me."

I followed Dr. Gerandy until he stopped in front of a closed door, I looked up at him to see why he didn't open it.

"Miss. Swan I need to give you a warning before you go in there. You dad is hooked up to a lot of machines its not as scary as it looks but I just want you to be prepared."

I nodded once again. I swear I feel like a damn bobble head.

I walked in and what I saw was my breaking point. I saw my dad, hooked up to every machine possible. He had a tube down his throat, wires everywhere. I went and pulled a chair up to his bed and broke down like a baby, his baby.

I don't know how long I cried, I eventually fell asleep with my hand holding my dads and my head on his bed.

When I woke up I head someone clear their throat. Shocked I went to get up but fell out of my chair.

I pulled my self up to stare in the face of a huge tanned man, laughing his ass off. Jerk.

"Can I help you?"

That seemed to sober him up quickly.

"Yea I can't believe you don't remember me."

I tried to clear the fog out of my head and think back to all the people I met in Forks while visiting my dad. The only people I met where on the rez, I looked at this persons face again and it finally registered.

"Jacob?!"

I ran and jumped into the arms of my child hood friend. The closest thing I ever had to a brother. Jacob is 3 years older than me, I haven't seen him since he left for college 3 years ago. He is freaking huge now. He squeezed me like I knew he would.

"Jake, I thought you were in school?"

I am. I took a semester off though because my girlfriend just had a baby and I wanted to be back to help her adjust."

"Who's your girlfriend?" I never heard a word about this.

"Umm, do you remember Leah?"

"Clearwater?" He nodded.

"Yep, we started dating about a year and a half ago and six months ago we found out she was pregnant. She is due within the next month."

"Congratulations Jake! Is it a boy or girl?"

"One of each actually."

"Oh shit no wonder she needs help adjusting."

"I know right?"

We had a long pause in silence. Jacob finally broke it.

"Belly I am sorry about Charlie, dad and I were here until he got out of surgery last night. Doc Cullen said everything went great."

"I know thank you so much Jake, I tried to get here as soon as I could."

"We know. Don't worry about it he wasn't alone ok?"

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem, I came here mainly because its afternoon and I knew if you were already here you hadn't eaten yet."

"No Jake I'm good."

"Really so when was the last time you ate?"

I thought about it and I couldn't really remember… I think lunch yesterday maybe. Shit.

"That's what I thought. Let's get you out of here, get you fed and showered and you can come back for a couple hours tonight."

"Ok Jake sounds good."

I gave Charlie one last kiss before we walked out the door.

I followed Jake out of the hospital and to his car.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yea?"

"I need to get a rental car, so I can get around, where is the nearest rental place?"

Jake just laughed at this.

"Jake I don't see what's so funny."

"You Belly always you."

"Whatever Jake."

"Belly you still have your old truck here, its fully functioning."

Oh well that solves some problems.

"I totally forgot he keeps that running for me."

"Yep, always. Now do you want to go eat at the diner or do you want to get it to go?"

"To go please, I want to get my stuff to Charlie's and check on the house, shower and maybe take a nap before I go back tonight."

"You know you can stay overnight right?"

"I can't?"

"No and Charlie wouldn't want you to either. Belly you can't stay in the hospital all day for the next month, Charlie would be pissed. Go there everyday for a couple hours at a time and then go have fun or do whatever. Once he wakes up is when you can do the most help, ok?"

"Yea yea."

"I'm serious if I have to drag you out of that hospital myself I will."

"Ok Jake I will try."

"Alright do you want to come in and order or do you know what you want?"

"Ummm can you just get me a Chefs Salad and a Coke?"

"Is that all?" I nodded again… just call me Bobble Head Bella.

Jake was in there about 10 minutes when he came out.

"Alright lets get you to Charlie's."

"Jake I really appreciate you doing this. One night this week I want you, Leah and Billy to come over for dinner ok?"

"Sure, just let me know when."

We were getting close to the house, I didn't want to be rude to Jake but I just wanted to be alone.

"Hey Belly I am just going to help you in and then I am going to go back to the rez for Leah."

"That's fine Jake, I wanted to be alone anyways."

"I know. Listen I am going to put the keys to the truck on the table along with my numbers ok? Call me if you need anything alright?"

"Ok thanks Jake, I am going to head on up to shower and unpack, can you lock up on your way out?"

"Yea Belly, I put your salad in the fridge don't forget to eat."

"I know, I will see you later Jake."

"Bye Belly."

I headed on up the stairs to my old room, when I opened my door a whole new round of tears came to my eyes.

My room was completely different. 2 walls were painted a beautiful blue and the wall at the head of my bed, and the wall to the right with the window was a wall mural of 'Starry Night'. It was beautiful. My old bed was gone and in its place was a queen size rod iron bed, it was beautiful and there were swirls made of rod iron. The bedding was all white, it looked so amazing. It felt like the room was a bit bigger for some reason, maybe it was the painting. I don't know. I went and opened up the door to my closet and found out why. My old closet had been transformed into a bathroom. Charlie had knocked down the walls between the closet and the extra bedroom and made a small but great bathroom suite. In the bathroom was a small closet but it worked great because there were to rows.

I noticed another door in the bathroom. I knew it could be to Charlie's room and I realized it must be to the extra bedroom. I opened up the door and it was mostly empty. It looked like Charlie had wood floors put in. I walked into the room and realized why. On the wall that shared the bathroom were floor to ceiling mirrors. A nice stereo on a small table also. The walls had been primed but not painted. He had turned the extra bedroom into a little dance studio for me. It brought on a whole new slew of tears. I can't believe he did all this. I don't know why he did it in the first place. It wasn't huge but it was big enough. It was about 10'x12'. I loved it so much. He knew this is where I was happy. I was happy dancing.

I walked out before I had another breakdown. I was tired and emotional. I needed a shower and a nap. I unpacked my things quickly and jumped in the shower. The water felt so good, I was so tense and stressed it soothed my aching muscles like nothing else. I stayed in the shower until the water ran cold.

I grabbed my towel and dried off. I grabbed a pair of boy shorts and a tank and slipped them on. I then towel dried my hair and threw it up in a messy bun.

I didn't want to do anything but sleep, so that's what I did. I climbed in my bed of pillows and fell into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so thoughts anyone? *** crickets*** I need some input should I continue? Not so much…?

Ok so it seems I do most my writing at night which sucks for me but whatever. I am doing most of this chapter by chapter, I should probably be better prepared or maybe just write one-shots, which I am considering doing soon.

Ok so this one will be in EPOV

You know the drill, SM owns all things TWI.

* * *

EPOV

I woke up to the alarm clock blaring god I hated that thing. I knew I had to go back in tonight which wasn't surprising. It was 3 pm so I got plenty of sleep. I didn't have anything to do today except for a few loads of laundry.

My shift started at 8 tonight and it was a lovely 48 hr shift. Just because I was a trauma surgeon didn't mean I only had to do traumas. Nope I also got ER duty when we were slow or casts or really whatever. I didn't care too much, I get paid well to not do that much.

I grabbed my hamper from the bedroom and the other from the bathroom and began sorting the laundry. This and dishes are my least favorite chores around the house, its just so… repetitive. As I sorted the laundry I began wondering how my first real trauma patient was holding up. When I left it looked like the outlook would be good for him, the surgeries from here on out would decide his fate though. I would continue to do all I could to help but I just didn't have the power to take over his case. I was hoping that the Chiefs daughter got in ok and was able to visit. I can't imagine what she was going through right now.

Once I loaded up the washing machine I went into the kitchen to fix me something to eat. This was probably the last real meal I was going to have for the next 2 days and it needed to be good. I looked in my freezer and noticed I had some steak tips. I went ahead and got them out. They had to be thawed so I threw them in the microwave to defrost.

I am not the worlds best cook but I knew enough and it was easy when I was just fixing for me. I decided steak tips with gravy and noodles would be good.

I cooked in a daze only stopping to switch the laundry over. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 5:40. I only had a couple hours left before my shift. I finished up dinner and threw my dishes in the dishwasher. Took out the laundry that was in the dryer and folded it. I would put it away when I came back. I threw a few pairs of scrubs and socks into my duffle bag, and jumped in the shower.

By the time I was dressed and walking out the door it was 7:30. Perfect. I jumped in my car and blasted the radio, this would be my last time of relaxation for the next 2 days.

**********

I had thrown my stuff in the locker and headed straight for the ER. It sounds bad but I was hoping for something to come in, I didn't want to be bored all night.

There wasn't much really, just some heartburn that was though to be a heart attack and the usual drunken injuries. While I knew I had some down time I decided to go check on the Chief, visiting hours were over so I knew his room would be empty.

As I walked in I noticed there were no changes in tubes or IV's which is good. I went to the end of his bed and checked him chart. Nothing out of the ordinary there either. So far it was all going well. Maybe I will get a chance to meet his daughter and hopefully reassure her that things are going well.

*BEEP**BEEP* I looked down at my pager and noticed it was the ER. I rushed down there to see what was waiting.

I went to the ER doors to await the ambulance from what the nurse was saying it was another wreck. 2 people both have injuries, one unconscious and has a head wound, leg laceration and is losing blood. Pretty basic for car wrecks. The other had a broken arm and that was about it.

As soon as the Ambulance opened the doors they were rambling off information about the victim. He heart rate and blood pressure was good. Hasn't come back from consciousness yet but not really a surprise. I needed to assess the injuries my self so I took him into Bay 2. I checked his pupils and they were responding accordingly which meant no concussion, his head would was bleeding badly but he just needed stitches there and the same for his leg it seemed. I ordered a CT scan just for double checking and began stitching him up. His head received 17 stitches and his leg 44. We also need to give him a blood transfusion and start him on some morphine.

I went to Bay 4 to check on the other passenger and she seemed to be doing fine, a little shaken but she was getting her arm put in a cast right now and that itself can be traumatizing.

I looked down at my watch and was surprised it was already 5am. Time flew by thank god. I hung out a little while longer in the ER and nothing really came in, our busiest time is usually during the middle of the night and rush hour. I let the nurse know I was going to go take a quick shower and grab a quick bite to eat but to page me if they needed me.

I usually got a few 30 minute to hour breaks to be honest. If this was Chicago it would be completely different, I would have never gotten a break in a 48 hour shift.

I headed to the locker room and grabbed a new pair of scrubs from my bag, and my shower bag from the locker. It wouldn't be a quick shower but it would still be nice. I jumped in and lathered up quickly and rinsed off, it took be about 10 minutes in total. I dressed and shut my locker. I didn't know what I wanted to eat today, it didn't have many options the cafeteria food wasn't… extremely edible. I got down there and looked over my options, I went with some fresh fruit, a muffin and a bottle of orange juice.

I sat down at one of the many empty tables when I heard a ear piercing voice.

"Dr Cullen, yoo hooo is that you?" Umm of course dumbass, who else has this fucking hair?!

"Miss Stanley, how are you this morning?" be polite, be polite…

"Oh, Dr. Cullen no need to be so formal you know I don't mind if you call me Jess."

"Yes I see that Miss Stanley." she giggles… I mean seriously, there was no flirting in that sentence.

"I was wondering if you would be free to go to dinner with me this evening."

"Miss Stanley, I appreciate your repetitive offers but once again I must turn you down."

"Why would that be, I know you feel the chemistry between us Ed." she bats her lashes.

"Well for two reasons, I am your superior to start off with and also I have to work another 36 hours. Once again I would appreciate if you referred to me as ."

"Well Drrrr. Cullen," yes she purred and it sounds like a cat yakking. "I will just have to watch your schedule."

"Miss Stanley I assure you that when my schedule shows that I am free, I will not be free to go on a date with you. Now if you will excuse me I need to head back to the ER."

I didn't even wait for her reply. She has asked me out almost every damn day. Its not that she is not attractive, she is easy on the eyes, she has a pear shaped figure and a nice skin tone. The big turn off is her hair, make-up and attitude. I know she can't be as stupid as she puts out. She is a nurse for Christ sakes that shit is hard. Hopefully she takes the hint this time.

I reach the ER and not to my surprise we are fairly dead in there. I should talk to the Board and see if I can help out the other doctors while I am not busy, I would rather do something than nothing. I chat with the nurses for a bit, make sure all the supplies are stocked, do a few routine check-ups that come in and once again I look down at my watch and much to my surprise its already 2 in the afternoon. I should probably take another break before rush hour, I will also go check on the Chief again. I went to the cafeteria and grabbed a protein bar, an apple, a banana and a G2. I sat down in the corner where hopefully I was hidden and finished up my snack in about 15 minutes.

I decided I should probably check on the Chief quickly and then I would go back to prep for the rush.

I pressed number 3 on the elevator and made my way up to the ICU floor. I walked passed the nurses station and said a quick hello. I was almost to the Chiefs room when I heard my pager going off.

Damn it. I turned back around and went back the direction I came. Hopefully tonight finished up quickly.


End file.
